Was Never, Will Never
by Higuchimon
Summary: [7/7 drabbles, drabbleday LJ challenge, complete, Juudai x Johan/Johan x Juudai, Spiritshipping (GX), non-con, roleplay inspired, alternate universe, alternate timeline] Seven triple drabbles of two worlds that should never have met...and a beloved nightmare that happened when they did.
1. More Than He Should

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Was Never, Will Never  
**Chapter Title:** More Than He Should  
**Rated:** M  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan (implied dubious consent)  
**Notes:** If I explained exactly how the situation in these drabbles came about, I'd be writing for a month and a half. Let it suffice that Juudai in these drabbles is effectively Juudai as he is in Rhodanum's AU fanfic _Katabasis_ and Johan is Johan as he is in a fanfic I may or may not write. They met in the econtra_rpg on Livejournal and then in private roleplay...weird things happened that were not and never will be part of Econtra canon. But these drabbles take place in that alternate reality, where effectively Juudai (who has about 80% Haou personality because of his AU) is affected by a permanent lust drug of an unknown type and has fixated on Johan, who stays with him because it's Juudai and he'd rather no one else had to deal with that but him. Rhodanum's Juudai is borrowed with her full permission and enthusiasm. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** I wrote this for the drabbledays challenge on Livejournal.  
**Summary:** Seven triple drabbles of two worlds that should never have met...and a beloved nightmare that happened when they did.

* * *

Johan was taller, broader in the shoulders, and physically stronger than Juudai. It made no difference whatsoever. Not only did Juudai's powers as Haou render all of Johan's physical advantages completely moot, Juudai himself was as quick as a rattlesnake, with reflexes that Johan thought some of the better Olympic athletes would envy.

Such as he demonstrated now, leaping lightly across the room to pin Johan against the wall, that far too familiar gleam in his eyes and a cocky little smirk on his lips. Those signs meant only one thing, as Johan had come to know in the last few months. Juudai's lips caressed across his gently at first, then grew more and more insistent, even as Johan started to return the kiss.

Juudai wasn't finished with him with a kiss, of course. No, that was only the beginning of everything, as always. One foot curled around Johan's ankle and with a sudden shove, the turquoise-haired duelist found himself on the floor, staring up at Juudai, who wasted no time whatsoever, his kisses leaving Johan's mouth and ranging downward over his barely covered chest and even lower than that.

A low gasp groaned forth from his lips as Juudai began to kiss lightly along his thighs, and his hands sought something to hold onto, knowing what was going to come next. There was nothing he could do _but_ hold on; once Juudai got going, it would have taken Hell itself to stop him. To be honest, Johan would not have been surprised if Hell couldn't have done anything at all. Nor would he have wanted it to, really. This was something he seldom admitted, unless Juudai forced him to: the rough sex and domination. So long as it was Juudai…then he enjoyed it. Much more than he should have.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Consequences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Was Never, Will Never  
**Chapter Title:** Consequences  
**Rated:** M  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan (implied dubious consent)  
**Notes:** For a bit of extra clarity, in the rp where this began, more than one of a person could exist. So, in later drabbles, there will be references to another Juudai, this Juudai's alter. He was Juudai from the original GX universe, unlike this one who is keeping Johan in his bed, who was from an alternate world. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** I wrote this for the drabbleday challenge on Livejournal.  
**Summary:** Seven triple drabbles of two worlds that should never have met...and a beloved nightmare that happened when they did.

* * *

He stepped into the apartment carefully, eyes and ears alert. He knew he was late. He was quite nearly an _hour_ late. Juudai was going to want to kill him. But he'd been having so much fun just exploring and talking to people. Granted, there wasn't a great deal to explore, but he'd had a few interesting conversations, and then he'd spent a lot of time with his family curled all around him, murmuring their support. If it wasn't for them, he didn't know if he would be able to survive the madness that his life had become.

Johan turned to close the door, and froze where he stood. Juudai stood behind him, golden eyes blazing, and completely expressionless otherwise. He had been waiting. The slim hope Johan had held that perhaps Juudai had fallen asleep and would not know just how late he was quivered and died. He drew in a quick breath and started to open his mouth, to apologize and offer some excuse.

The words were never spoken. Juudai backhanded him before he could so much as form them on his lips, much less actually speak them. He didn't move backwards; Juudai hadn't hit him quite hard enough for that. He obviously did not want to hear any excuses for his tardiness either.

No words were spoken. Juudai did not need to, in order for Johan to understand this was beyond unacceptable. Another twitch of Juudai's power pushed Johan against the wall, his arms and legs spread out and pinned there. He was incapable of moving more than the smallest bit. A little struggling. That was what Juudai liked: to know that he had complete and utter control over Johan and everything that he perceived or wanted.

And what Johan perceived right now was pain…and demonic pleasure.

**The End**


	3. In The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Was Never, Will Never  
**Chapter Title:** In The Storm  
**Rated:** M  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan (implied dubious consent)  
**Notes:** The first two notes should hold what you need to know. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** I wrote this for the drabbleday challenge on Livejournal.  
**Summary:** Seven triple drabbles of two worlds that should never have met...and a beloved nightmare that happened when they did.

* * *

He woke in the night, soaked in sweat and breathing hard. Another nightmare, of Juudai, _his_ Juudai, not the one who lay beside him, one arm thrown over him possessively, of the Juudai he loved with all of his heart looking down on him with cold, distant eyes and dismissing him as a whore who ran to anyone who offered him a warm bed and enough sex. Johan remained where he was, breathing a little hard, and finally moved just a little. He didn't want to disturb Juudai, who would insist on knowing why he was awake, and possibly want a little sex to put himself back to sleep. Right now, Johan was simply _not_ in the mood.

There they were, in the bedside table, in easy reach. He stroked the holder gently for a moment, then pulled the deck out and sorted until he had the Gem Beasts in his hands. He closed his eyes and leaned against them, feeling their strength and their presence. They slept, sometimes, he knew, but they didn't need it like humans did. And they stayed aware now, never knowing when he might need to feel them, to have their support.

It was that support which kept him from losing his mind now. A day did not pass in which he was not wrapped up in hot, steamy, erotic sex with Juudai at least once and usually more than that a day. If he awoke at eight in the morning, it was a certainty that before nine, he would have been laid at least once. Whatever it was that had set Juudai's hormones afire, it had not dampened at all in the ensuing months, as he'd hoped it would have.

Until it did, he held onto the Gem Beasts, his anchor in the storm.

**The End**


	4. My Chosen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Was Never, Will Never  
**Chapter Title:** My Chosen  
**Rated:** M  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan (implied dubious consent)  
**Notes:** The first two notes should hold what you need to know. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** I wrote this for the drabbleday challenge on Livejournal.  
**Summary:** Seven triple drabbles of two worlds that should never have met...and a beloved nightmare that happened when they did.

* * *

Johan lay within the circle of Juudai's arm, feeling the other's fingers going through his hair. They didn't often speak, but there was something that had been going through Johan's mind recently. Asking questions of Juudai was chancy at the best of times, since he did have something of a temper, and unlike the Juudai that Johan knew and _loved_, he was prone to letting it snap at the most unpredictable moments. But he thought perhaps Juudai was comfortable and relaxed enough to be asked something without risking a great deal.

"Have you ever thought about…anyone else?" he asked the question carefully, trying not to let any of the tension he was experiencing show itself. Juudai could read his body language almost perfectly, after all.

The other bent his head down to look at him, tugging slightly on the back of Johan's hair to make it easier. Eyes of yellow gazed at him for a moment or two before he answered. "For what we have? No." He smirked slightly. "You wouldn't be trying to say that you want out of this arrangement, do you?"

Johan knew better than to so much as twitch at that question. He smiled instead, a slightly taunting expression. "No. I was just wondering." He wondered if he should try to explain more clearly, that he was wondering what kept Juudai's attention so firmly fixated on him instead of wandering off in a fickle manner to someone else. Not that any Juudai that he knew had been like that before. But whatever had made this Juudai so intensely focused on lust had also sealed the two of them together in a sense.

Juudai's only answer to that was to twist Johan's head around for a soul-searing kiss. Perhaps that was the only answer he would get.

**The End**


	5. To Begin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Was Never, Will Never  
**Chapter Title:** To Begin  
**Rated:** M  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan (implied dubious consent)  
**Notes:** The first two notes should hold what you need to know. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** I wrote this for the drabbleday challenge on Livejournal.  
**Summary:** Seven triple drabbles of two worlds that should never have met...and a beloved nightmare that happened when they did.

* * *

Johan could feel eyes on his back. Was it Haou? He didn't look behind himself. He didn't want to see those glittering gold eyes staring at him so smugly. Having to put up with him for nearly a week had been more than bad enough.

Then an arm came firmly around his chest and he found himself pulled back against someone else. A far, far too familiar voice purred in his ear, in a tone that he'd never heard _Haou_ use towards him before. "Hello, Andersen." Silk and satin over steel, that was what he heard now, when before it had only been the steel. And hints of…something else? No, that was probably his imagination. That was _not_ lust in Haou's voice. This version of Juudai would cut his own throat before he spoke to Johan like that.

"What do you want?" Johan tried to get the arm away from himself, but a quick trickle of pain from where Haou touched him quickly made him drop the idea.

"Isn't it obvious?" Haou leaned in and licked across his earlobe, a motion that sent Johan jumping. Had he hit his head and was now having some kind of weird vision? A nightmare? Had _Haou_ hit his head? "I think I want to find out just what it is that my alter sees in you."

No, it appeared that it was _Haou_ who had lost his mind. Johan himself wouldn't have dared to come up with some kind of weird fantasy like that. He would never have been able to come within a mile of Haou if he had. The dark Juudai chuckled a little as he pinned Johan against the nearest wall and stared at him, licking his lips briefly before he crushed those lips against Johan's.

And so, it began.

**The End**


	6. In A Word

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Was Never, Will Never  
**Chapter Title:** In A Word  
**Rated:** M  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan (implied dubious consent)  
**Notes:** The first two notes should hold what you need to know. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** I wrote this for the drabbleday challenge on Livejournal.  
**Summary:** Seven triple drabbles of two worlds that should never have met...and a beloved nightmare that happened when they did.

* * *

Kept barely clothed. A collar around his neck. Twin bracelets. All of it marked with Haou's name. Johan knew precisely what it all meant. Juudai, on the other hand, had a habit of flying into a pain-filled (for Johan) rage if the word was so much as breathed in his general direction. No. Johan was not his slave. Not allowed to leave the apartment without permission at the least and Juudai going with him sometimes. Expected to more than allow Juudai the use of his body, also expected to participate thoroughly, no matter his personal mood.

But Johan was not his slave.

The word that he used, _whore_, was not one that Johan was all that fond of, either. He'd tried everything he could to at _least_ upgrade it to something that didn't give him the mental image of standing on a street corner waiting for someone with the right price to come by. He wouldn't actually like any of them that he'd considered, but 'concubine' had a little more inherent dignity to it.

It wasn't as if 'concubine' wasn't something he hadn't been called before, in his own world. Though he was a slave-duelist, only one duel away from achieving his freedom, his knighthood, and becoming a noble duelist, there had been those who had equated his relationship with Juudai as something else. Johan preferred 'lover' for _that_ situation.

When it came to this, he was called something else entirely, and he didn't like it. He pretended that he did, because when he didn't, there was pain, not just for himself. He also ran the risk of the Gem Beasts being destroyed.

So, he kept his mouth shut and waited for the day when the bonds would be loosened, and he could find his freedom. However long it would take.

**The End**


	7. Making Adjustments

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Was Never, Will Never  
**Chapter Title:** Making Adjustments  
**Rated:** M  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan (implied dubious consent)  
**Notes:** The first two notes should hold what you need to know. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** I wrote this for the drabbleday challenge on Livejournal.  
**Summary:** Seven triple drabbles of two worlds that should never have met...and a beloved nightmare that happened when they did.

* * *

He did not want to get used to the pain. He didn't want to start finding a form of twisted pleasure coursing through him at the same time as that sensation of ice and fire whenever Haou punished him. But from the moment he had followed Juudai into the bedroom, thinking at the time it would not last more than once or twice, if that long, the resistance to the pain had begun to be built.

And underneath it all, where he did not want to go, there was something sadistically _good_ about that pain. Johan denied it with every bit of his heart and soul. He was not enjoying this in any kind of a way. His heart did not race a little when Juudai looked at him, yellow eyes glittering with a lust so deep that Johan himself could no longer remember when they _hadn't_ looked at him like that. He knew that there had been a time not that long ago when they hadn't, but he couldn't remember it clearly anymore. It was as if that lust had always been there, hidden and now revealed in his memories.

If he dared to express that to Juudai…he didn't know what would happen, and there were enough bruises, scrapes, and bites on his skin to teach him that he didn't _want_ to know.

What was worse than the pain, however, was the pleasure that Juudai had begun to experiment with. While he could stand the pain to an extent now, whether he wanted to or not, when that searing wave of _bliss_ tore into him, his mind nearly shattered from shock alone.

He did not want any of this to feel good. He wanted to be able to remember that he did not like this Juudai.

He could not.

**The End**


End file.
